The present invention relates generally to tricycles for children and, more particularly, to a tricycle for children featuring a geared auxiliary steering mechanism.
Tricycles have long been a popular type of riding vehicle for children. A tricycle features a front wheel that is equipped with pedals and a pair of rear wheels that are spaced apart and joined to the front wheel by a frame. A seat is typically mounted to the frame as is a head tube that receives a post. The front wheel is attached to the bottom of the post via a fork. Handlebars are attached to the top end of the post and the post pivots about its longitudinal axis within the head tube. As a result, the tricycle may be steered by the handlebars.
Tricycles featuring push handles have become popular in the marketplace. The push handles are typically attached to the tricycle frame behind the seat and in front of the rear wheels in a removable fashion and extend up and rearwards for easy gripping by an adult walking behind the tricycle. Such push handles permit the tricycle to be used as a stroller and also allow an adult to assist the child as he or she rides the tricycle. For example, the adult can provide a helpful push when the tricycle is going up a hill.
Providing push handles with auxiliary tricycle steering capability facilitates use of the tricycle as a stroller. In addition, it is often desirable for a parent to be able to assist a child in steering a tricycle as a child is learning to ride the tricycle. Inconvenience at best and back pain and injuries at worst may result if an adult is required to bend over and grasp the handlebars from behind the tricycle. As a result, tricycles with push handles that may be used to steer the tricycle have begun to appear in the marketplace.
One type of auxiliary steering arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,713 and 6,120,048, both to Li. Each of these two patents discloses a tricycle that features a push handle pivotally attached by its lower end to the tricycle frame behind the seat. A link featuring horizontally-extending opposing arms is attached to the lower end of the push handle and pivots with the push handle. A pair of rods run in a parallel fashion down opposite sides of the tricycle frame and join the arms of the push handle pivoting link to a bracket attached to the pivoting front fork of the tricycle. The handlebars of the tricycle are attached to the top of the front fork which holds the front wheel of the tricycle. As a result, when the push handle is pivoted, the front wheel of the tricycle is turned.
A disadvantage of the tricycle of the Li '713 and '048 patents, however, is that the external location of the rods connecting the push handle pivot link to the front fork exposes them to potential damage such as bending. The exposed rods could also rub the legs of a child riding the tricycle. In addition, the arrangement is complex from the standpoint that there are pivot connections between the ends of each rod and the handlebar bracket and push handle pivot link. Each such pivot connection requires hardware such as nuts and bolts and is a point of wear. The nuts and bolts could also come loose and require periodic re-tightening.
Another auxiliary steering arrangement for a tricycle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,598 to Wu. The Wu '598 patent also illustrates a tricycle with a push handle pivotally attached by its lower end to the frame of the tricycle behind the seat. A circular gear is attached to the bottom of the push handle so as to pivot with the push handle. The teeth of the gear extend in a horizontal plane and radially from the axis of rotation of the gear and the push handle. A similar gear is attached to the front fork of the tricycle which holds the tricycle front wheel and to which the tricycle handlebars are attached. A belt extends between the gear of the front fork and the gear of the push handle and features a toothed inner-surface that engages the gears. As a result, when the push handle is pivoted, the belt is moved via the push handle gear so that the front wheel of the tricycle is moved via the front fork gear.
Although the belt-drive arrangement of the Wu '598 patent may be concealed within a frame cover so as to not be exposed, the belt is subject to wear and could stretch and require replacement. This could be a time-consuming chore and inconvenience. In addition, durability is a concern as the teeth on the inner surface of the belt could break or wear off or the belt could skip teeth on the gears as it stretches and wears.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary steering mechanism for a tricycle that may be contained within a frame tube of a tricycle so as to be protected from damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary steering mechanism for a tricycle that is simple and economical to construct.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary steering mechanism for a tricycle that is durable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary steering mechanism for a tricycle that is easy to maintain.